Sinclair User Issue 12
This issue was dated March 1983 and cost 75p. Regulars Contents - 1 page (3) Sinclairvoyance: Spectrum price speculation - 1 page (5) Sinclair User Club - 2 pages (9-10) Letters - 2 pages (19-20) Starting from Scratch: The basic route to a habit-forming hobby - 1½ pages (43-44) Helpline: Getting larger characters by using a Basic program - 2½ pages (88-90) :Andrew Hewson considers a number of problems involving the use of graphics on both the ZX-81 and Spectrum. Mind Games: New cassette can be Hobbit-forming - 1 page (93) :Tolkein's tale has captured the imagination. Quentin Heath attempts to get to the ring but finds he wastes too much time. News Headlines - 2 pages (15-16) *Clive now worth more than £120 million - (15) *Peace is sought at Timex - (15) *ZX word processor - (15) *Shows are still popular - (15) *Happy festive sales season - (16) *More outlets - (16) *Magazine for all ages - (16) *Council promotes computers - (16) Features Futurology: Hooked on arrogance - 2 pages (38-39) :Chris Reynolds' article in December on the possible dangers of microcomputing provoked a good deal of response. J. R. Bird argues that the conclusions are incorrect. Programming: Simple ways of sorting data - 2 pages (50-51) :John Gilbert provides the third instalment in his guide to learning programming. Education: Schools fighting for the right to choose - 2 pages (55-56) :Eric Deeson considers how the micros in schools scheme is working American Market: Timex upgrades Spectrum - 1½ pages (83-84) :Robin Bradbeer reports from the U.S. on the latest developments in the market. Software Scene Software Scene - 2 pages (31-32) *Word work on Spectrum: Tasword from Tasman Software for the Spectrum - (31) *Get your teeth into this one: Transylvanian Tower from Richard Shepherd Software for the Spectrum - (31) *Starters get code bug: ZX Bug from Artic Computing for the Spectrum - (31) *Submarine adventure: Sub Track from Amba Software for the Spectrum - (31-32) *Novel database from MiCROL: Database from MiCROL for the Spectrum - (32) *Colour moves on the breakout: Labyrinth and Superball from Axis for the Spectrum - (32) *Getting in odd words: Speakeasy from Quicksilva for the Spectrum - (32) *Eddie and the Spectres: Spectres from Bug-Byte for the Spectrum - (32) See here for the complete text of this article. Sinclair Software Sinclair acts to improve the standard of its named software - 2 pages (62-63) :John Gilbert looks at the latest group of cassettes issued by Sinclair and finds that it is now setting the standards. See here for the complete text of this article. Hardware World Hardware World - 3 pages (25-27) *Tracing made easier - (25) *EPROMS for Spectrums - (25-26) *Sound improvement - (25) *Basicare turns the micro inside out - (26) *Repeat key for ZX-81 - (27) *The games companion - (27) *Joystick from Kempston - (27) Type-Ins Program Printout - 12 pages (67-78) :Escape, Select, Language Tutor, Golf Two, Minotaur, ZX Accounts, Spectrum Laser, Stunt Rider Other Credits Consultant Editor :Mike Johnston Production Editor :Harold Mayes Staff Writer :John Gilbert Design :Bill Scolding Editorial Director :John Sterlicchi Editorial/Production Assistant :Margaret Hawkins External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. If you would like it on a DVD try The Zzuperstore Other Issues Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews